


Garments

by puff22_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Love overcomes anxiety.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Kudos: 65





	Garments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeasimdiya12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeasimdiya12/gifts).



> This was for princeasimdiya12 on tumblr (and apparently here!) for a shipping meme many years ago. I only ever watched the first season of Korra, so I apologize if the characterization is off. Bolin is my favorite, regardless.

“I look stupid.” Bolin muttered as Iroh finished tying the ornate belt.

“You look lovely.” Iroh replied with one last tug.

“This is traditional Fire Nation wedding garb?” Bolin asked as he took Iroh’s hand and they made their way to the front of the temple.

“It is. And thank you again for going along with it. I know that you would rather wear your regular clothes.” Bolin grinned, winked, and kissed Iroh’s cheek before replying.

“Hey, what does it matter anyway? Tonight we won’t be wearing anything at all.”

Iroh laughed, even as the blush spread across his cheeks.


End file.
